


Here

by appeuro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appeuro/pseuds/appeuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night air was cold, but the body beside him was warm. The world was spinning, but thin, strong arms were holding him still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alessia Cara; Here

"Congratulations on your win!!" 

Jongin turned to smile at the voice, his straight, white teeth glistening under the fluorescent light. On the inside, he tried not to frown at the girl's high pitched voice and drawn out words.

"Thanks," he replied as the petite girl, black hair dyed beach blonde, handed him a red cup.

Jongin didn't like drinking but he took the flimsy cup anyway, lightly touching its rim to hers. He cringed as the foamy liquid filled his mouth, but he chugged it down as best he could. 

"Whooo!" The girl yelled, slamming her cup down on the marble counter. "Let's dance," she continued, sucking a thin lip in between her perfect white teeth, eyes dark and mischievous. 

Jongin put on a smirk as she sidled up to him and slipped her perfectly manicured hand into his. 

He hadn't the faintest clue as to who this girl was. He never did. Maybe she was a cheerleader or a girl from one of the sororities on campus. Same difference. The girls at these parties were all the same. Clones really. They were there for a good time and to hook up with a football player (or two), hoping they'd choose them as their girl for the season. And since Jongin was the captain of the football team, he never had to want for anything. Girls with impossibly long eyelashes and glossy pink lips practically lined up for him, But Jongin wasn't interested. He never was.

Jongin tried his best to squeeze through the writhing bodies in the cramped space as the girl led him onto the "Dance floor", her hand still wrapped tight around his. He smiled at the knowing looks from his teammates, chuckling as they winked and clapped him hard on the back.

The music was loud, the lights dim, and the house packed. It smelled of liquor, cheap perfume, and sex. This wasn't Jongin's first house party by far, but he never felt comfortable at them. He loved playing football for his school and loved his teammates but this, the drinking, the partying, the girls, was never his scene. He'd much rather be somewhere else, somewhere much more quiet. But he had a reputation to keep up. So, here he was with this nameless, faceless girl grinding up against him as his head felt heavy and hazy from the beer. Was that his fifth or sixth one? He didn't remember. He never could.

Eventually, Jongin found a way to untangled himself from the girl and decided to make his way back to the kitchen where he could maybe nurse a drink and just chill. By this time, everyone was hammered, and the crowd had thinned as girls and boys made their way to more private places in the frat house. Jongin ran a sweaty hand through his brown strands. Maybe he could leave soon without anyone noticing. They'd probably think he took some girl home. They always did.

As he debated whether or not to leave, Jongin continued making his way to the kitchen, weaving his way through the maze of people, stepping over discarded cups and trash. He was nearly there when he faltered. He stopped for a moment as his almond shaped eyes connected with a pair of big round ones, bright even in the dim light, across the room. 

No, it wasn't the girl with the long blonde hair. It was Kyungsoo.

Jongin looked down briefly. He contemplated whether or not to go over to him, but then a long lanky arm came to wrap itself around his shoulder, and he nearly missed the brief smile, pink heart shaped lips upturned just so at the corners, before being steered in the opposite direction. 

"Yo, Jong! Help us finish this beer pong game!" 

 

\-------------

As soon as Jongin returned to his dorm, he showered. He needed to rinse the smell of smoke out of his hair, wipe the girl's sticky, glittery pink lipstick off of his skin, and wash the smell of alcohol and sweat down the drain. 

Jongin leaned his head against the cool tile as, hot, white steam bellowed about him. He closed his eyes as the scenes from earlier that night swirled around in his head. How long would he have to keep this up?

Jongin remembered how ecstatic he was when he found out he was getting a full scholarship to play football. He had played football throughout high school and was used to being the popular kid, the one with all the girls throwing themselves at him, the one the teachers favored and loved. But what Jongin wasn't used to, and didn't want to get used to, was the partying every night. It was no longer pizza with the coach after the game. It was now drugs, alcohol, and sex every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. He was in it for the game, not the "perks" that came along with it.

Jongin didn't step out of the shower until the water had long ran cold. His skin was pruned and pimpled as he toweled himself off to slip into a pair of stripped boxers. He grabbed his cellphone off of the desk, and slipped into bed as he checked his notifications. Two text messages were from girls who managed to get his number. 

"Call me, babe xoxo"

"Add me on KakaoTalk, Sexy. My handle is jaeheebaby95"

Jongin didn't hesitate to deleted them before reading the text messages from his buddies.

"Where'd you go? Gettin' sum right now? ;)"

"Yo, do u mind if I get wit that chic u were with? Or were u plannin' on hittin that?"

Jongin texted back 'no', but he was entirely sure it was too late by now.

Jongin sighed as he flopped back against the cool of his pillow. The one person he wanted to hear from, the only text message he was looking forward to replying to never came.

 

"Hey..."

Jongin's heart caught in his chest as he heard a faint clearing of a throat through the receiver.

"j--Jongin....?"

"hm?"

"What... What time is it?"

Jongin pulled his phone away from his ear, squinting as the bright numbers appeared on the screen.

"5:47 a.m."

"Is something wrong?" 

Jongin heard rustling on the other end and a smile appeared on his face as he imagined how Kyungsoo had probably ran pale, nimble fingers through his short hair, messy and pitch black, against his white pillow before sitting up.

"No... I just wanted to hear your voice.... That's all."

"Oh... Okay...."

Jongin let his smile slip a little at the unenthusiastic reply, but he was happy just being able to hear his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't come over during the party," Jongin blurted out, turning on his side. "I wanted to though..."

"It's okay, Jongin. Don't worry about it... Uh... I have class in like 2 hours and I kinda just got back like an hour ago... So...."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep," Jongin said, a rush of words from his lungs, as his heart fell.

"K. See you... Tomorrow?"

Jongin smiled at that, his eyes crescents as he replied.

"Yeah, definitely tomorrow. I love you, Soo."

"Me too."

Jongin buried his head in his pillow, the sound of Kyungsoo's voice now in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo had been best friends since middle school but had only became a couple during Jongin's last year of high school and Kyungsoo's first year of college. It was the new distance between them that had brought them closer and made Jongin realize that he saw Kyungsoo as more than just his best friend. Jongin hated the feeling that would wash over him whenever he thought about Kyungsoo getting a new bestfriend in college, or even worse, a boyfriend or girlfriend. He imagined they'd be super smart just like Kyungsoo. Perfect for him. 

He couldn't bear it. Jongin knew he wasn't perfect enough for Kyungsoo, but that didn't keep him from falling in love with him. Deep down, he always had feelings for Kyungsoo. It was just that his stupid reputation kept him from acting on them.

But, eventually, the thought of being replaced had Jongin confessing to Kyungsoo during Kyungsoo's Spring break. They were lying on Jongin's bed like they always did, one ear bud in his ear, the other in Kyungsoo's, as they listened to Kyungsoo's latest song he had composed for class.

"I... I like you," Jongin blurted out at the end of the song.

Jongin had a bad habit of blurting things out.

"I like you... too?" Kyungsoo replied, the side of his mouth slightly raised in amusement.

"No, really," Jongin replied, ear bud falling out as he lifted and turned on his side to face Kyungsoo. "More than just a friend."

Jongin suddenly regretted saying anything when the smile on Kyungsoo's face fell, replaced with something more serious. There was silence, and Jongin's heart was beating faster than the ticking of the clock on the wall. Why did he say anything? Of course, Kyungsoo didn't see him like that. Kyungsoo was smart, and caring, and perfect. Why would he ever look at him that way? Jongin was just a dumb jock that happened to be his childhood best friend.

"I like you too... More than just a friend."

Once Jongin got over the shock, over the fact that Kyungsoo liked him too, their smiles returned and he could breathe again.

"Really?" Jongin asked a little later, still not believing what he had heard.

"Yah! Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You're the jock with hundreds of girls throwing themselves at you. I'm the one with all the competition."

Jongin laughed, burying his head next to Kyungsoo's.

"I don't care about them, and I missed you. A lot." Jongin finally muttered.

"Me too," Kyungsoo replied, a soft hand coming to card through Jongin's light brown strands. 

 

From them on, Jongin could only fall in love with Kyungsoo more. He played football as hard as he could so he could go to the same college Kyungsoo attended. And when he was admitted, he continued playing football, and Kyungsoo continued being the music major who composed music for the band sometimes. They were an unlikely pair, so no one ever suspected that they were more than just childhood friends with an unbreakable bond.

The two of them continued dating secretly, and Jongin felt bad about it, but Kyungsoo seemed to understand the pressure Jongin was under as a member of, and now capain of, the football team. Kyungsoo was the one who actually insisted that Jongin go to the parties to keep up his reputation. 

Kyungsoo, himself, didn't have to go to the parties, but he was always invited to them because he was close to the band and Chanyeol, one of the line backers on the football team. So, sometimes Kyungsoo happened to make an appearance, and even though it was all an act, Jongin was always ashamed to go over and hang with Kyungsoo because he knew he smelled like someone else and had been touching someone that wasn't Kyungsoo. Sometimes Jongin just wanted to be a normal student with a normal relationship, but Kyungsoo reassured Jongin time and time again that he didn't mind. And Jongin pretended he believed him.

\--------------------------

 

"Hey, come on in!"

Jongin smiled at his boyfriend as he stepped into the small dorm room. He looked around the brightly lit space. Sheet music littered every flat surface, but otherwise the room was neat. Kyungsoo had a single. All the music majors did because they needed peace and quiet to compose and practice. Jongin loved that because of the complete privacy, and as soon as he heard the lock click to the door Jongin took advantage of that privacy and turned to press his lips against the soft surface of Kyungsoo's plump ones. 

He inhaled the clean scent that was Kyungsoo and sighed as his fingers smoothed into the silky straight strands of Kyungsoo hair as he brought his boyfriend in closer. And when they pulled apart, Jongin chased Kyungsoo's retreating mouth once more before stepping back.

"What was that for?" Kyungsoo asked, eyes wide, mouth a slightly darker pink now.

"Nothing. Just missed you. That's all."

"You just saw me yesterday, Silly." Kyungsoo replied, giggling as he scratched his nape and looked down.

Jongin thought Kyungsoo looked cute when he was embarrased, so he couldn't help but pull Kyungsoo close to him by the waist, the soft surprised sound from Kyungsoo's mouth irresistible. He wanted to hear that again.

He dipped his head down to place a chaste kiss against the side of Kyungsoo's mouth, smiling when he felt a faint moan ghost his lips. He let his hands travel under Kyungsoo's thin black t-shirt, his fingers curling around the soft, smooth skin. Jongin's head had become a haze at the scent, smell, and touch of Kyungsoo. He never wanted to pull away, but just as he was thinking he could do this forever, Kyungsoo was pulling back.

"Hey..."

Kyungsoo's voice was hoarse, but at the same time, like velvet to Jongin's ears.

"Yeah, Babe?" Jongin asked, eyes hooded as he rubbed light circles on the skin of Kyungsoo's back.

"We gotta go. We're going to be late for the party... Your party."

Jongin groaned, extracting his hand from under Kyungsoo's shirt as he went to flop down on Kyungsoo's bed. The sound of papers crumpling underneath him filled the room.

"HEY! That's my stuff!"

Jongin chuckled as Kyungsoo rushed over to try and roll Jongin off of his music, but Jongin took the opportunity to pull Kyungsoo's petite form down on top of him, making sure to wrap his long legs around his small torso so that he couldn't escape.

"Who cares, Soo."

"What!? I care! I've been working on that all week!" Kyungsoo whined as he tried to wriggle out of Jongin's death grip.

"No, not that. The party. Who gives a fuck? I want to stay here. With you."

Jongin snuggled closer to Kyungsoo, moaning slightly as he felt a burning heat gather low in his stomach as Kyungsoo unintentionally rubbed up against him, his t-shirt rising to show milky white skin.

"No you don't. Let's go."

Jongin didn't budge. Why wouldn't he want to stay here with Kyungsoo? Why would he want to surround himself with people who just wanted to get inside his pants? People who didn't give a damn about him? He hated the fakeness, the puking, the hangovers,and especially the having to pretend they were just friends.

Jongin pouted as Kyungsoo tried to pry himself out of Jongin's arms again. Once he realized Kyungsoo wasn't going to stop struggling, Jongin relaxed to let him go.

"Finally. Thank you," Kyungsoo said getting up and fixing his slightly wrinkled clothes. "Now, can you please get off of my music."

Jongin did what he was told, mechanically standing up and moving to gather the papers he smashed.

"Sorry," he said as he handed them over after smoothing them out as best he could.

Jongin had to admit it. His feelings were hurt, but he put on a smile as they walked into the party. The music was blaring, the alcohol flowing, and people in every nook and cranny. For once Jongin was glad for it. He needed to get lost. He needed a drink. Well, probably more than just one.

 

"Come on, Jongin. Let's go."

"Nooo, I wanna stay! One more, drink. Just one more. Pweasee!?"

"You're drunk enough. Junmyeon told me to take you home. So, lets go."

Jongin let himself be pulled up from the couch. The girl he had been with tugged on his arm, but she was wise enough to let go as she caught the sharp look Kyungsoo had given her. 

Heyyy, I was having fun! You're no fun," Jongin whined to the figure in front of him. Was that one figure or three figures, Jongin wondered as Kyungsoo squeezed his hand tight. 

But then Jongin stopped wondering because the night air was cold, but the body beside him was warm, and the world was spinning, but thin, strong arms were holding him still. He didn't know what to make of it. It didn't make sense.

 

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Jongin stood still in the middle of Kyungsoo's dorm as his shirt was pulled from his body. He shivered as cold fingers grazed his taut skin.

"That tickles," Jongin said, laughing. "I got it myself," he continued as he fumbled with his jean buttons, his brown hair flopping in front of his eyes so that he couldn't see.

"Stop it," mumbled the voice as he swatted Jongin's clumsy fingers aside to expertly undo the metal buttons and pull the tight jeans down over lean but muscled thighs.

Jongin watched the figure stand up, brows wrinkled and buttom lip sucked in between white teeth.

"Ohh, it's you, Kyungsoo!" Jongin exclaimed, voice high and surprised as if he was seeing Kyungsoo for the first time. "Omo, how cute," Jongin cooed as he cupped Kyungsoo's face between his hands. 

Jongin leaned in to kiss Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo stuck a hand out and firmly pressed it to jongin's chest. "Shower."

Jongin visibility pouted. "No."

"Yes. Now, come on."

Jongin always did have a bad habit of blurting things out and the alcohol in his system wasn't helping him at all.

"Go, go, go! Come on, Come on, Come on! Why are you always pushing me away.... Trying to leaving me?"

Kyungsoo looked shocked, but he continued steering Jongin toward the bathroom.

Jongin jerked away from Kyungsoo, sobering just a tiny bit and saving himself from falling over. 

"You want me to go to the parties, so I go to the parties, but every time I want to get close with you, and be with only you, you push me away."

"We are not talking about this right now. Let's just get you cleaned up and go to sleep."

"No, let's talk about this now. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"We will talk about this in the morning. When you're sober, Jongin. I don't even know what has gotten into you lately."

Jongin couldn't do this anymore. He had always been there for Kyungsoo, always did everything he asked, and yet whenever he asked for something from Kyungsoo, he never got it. Did Kyungsoo even love him anymore? Was he tired of seeing him with someone else even though it wasn't real?

Jongin sighed as he fumbled with putting back on his shirt and what he thought was his jeans but were actually a pair of Kyungsoo's dark blue sweat pants, which were way too tight on him. 

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Really, Jongin? You're being dramatic. Stop it."

jongin didn't look back as he walked toward the door, and he pursed his lips as he tried to stop the tears threatening to spill over as he stepped out into the empty hallway. He had hoped Kyungsoo would follow, but deep down he knew he wouldn't.

Jongin was the one who chased. Not the other way around.

 

For the next two weeks, Jongin went through the motions as if he were on autopilot. He still remained the star football player, still "took girls home after every party", but one thing changed. He and Kyungsoo hadn't spoken to each other since that night. It was the longest they had ever went without talking to each other. So, Jongin wasn't surprised when his heart beat sped up when he spotted Kyungsoo on campus or how his blood would boil when he would see Kyungsoo cuddling up a little too close to someone at a party. 

He wanted Kyungsoo back, but at the same time he was tired of feeling like he was the only one trying in the relationship.

 

Jongin sighed as he crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling of his dorm room. He was supposed to be going to another party later that night. The football team had been invited to a special fraternity party off campus. Jongin was expected to be their, like always. He decided maybe he'd get a nap in before then, but just as he was drifting off to sleep, there was a knock at the door.

Jongin thought he imagined it, but it came again.

Maybe it was Xiumin asking if they wanted to hit up the party together. Might as well, Jongin thought as he smoothed out his clothes and finger combed his hair as he walked to the door. Let's get this over with, he sighed into the empty room.

"Yo!!" he yelled as he swung open the door.

But it wasn't Xiumin, or anyone from the football team. It was Kyungsoo.

Jongin's breath caught at the sight of his boyfriend, or was it ex-boyfriend, in front of him. Jongin quickly scanned the petite male in front of him. Nothing had changed except now there was a bag or two under his big, round eyes. It was probably because midterms were right around the corner and Kyungsoo usually had huge pieces to compose for them.

Jongin wanted to bring the smaller male into a hug. He wanted to kiss the bags under his eyes, and tell him that he always over prepared anyway so don't worry so much. But he couldn't. All he could do was stare before remembering to invite Kyngsoo in.

"Ugh... Sorry for the mess... I was just... uh...," Jongin rambled on, as he picked up clothes from the floor to throw into a pile in the corner. He never cared about his messiness before, but for some reason he needed a distraction. He needed something to keep him from grabbing Kyungsoo right then and there.

"Don't worry about it." 

Jongin stopped what he was doing, dropping the last of the clothes on top of the pile, to focus on Kyungsoo's voice. It was the most beautiful sound he had heard in two weeks. He missed it so much.

"I know you have a party to go to... so... I..." 

Jongin noticed it was Kyungsoo who was nervous now. Kyungsoo was never nervous. He always knew what he wanted and what to say. He remembered the one time a kid tried to pick on Kyungsoo in middle school, and how Kyungsoo stood up for himself and even gave the boy a black eye when the kid tried to punch him. 

Jongin had always admired that certainty and confidence in him. So, right now, Jongin didn't know how to respond.

He stared at the way the tip of Kyungsoo's ears turned red and how his hand went to the back of his nape to rub at the skin back there.

"I thought we could talk. If you want to I mean..."

Jongin nodded, his throat dry as his eyes met Kyungsoo's for the first time since he walked in.

"Want something to drink?"

Jongin's tone was soft as he spoke to Kyungsoo who stood awkwardly in the middle of room.

"Sure."

Jongin went into his mini fridge and took out a soda for Kyungsoo and a water for himself. 

Jongin opted to sit on the edge of his bed, while Kyungsoo sat on the desk chair, scooting it ever so slightly toward the bed.

"So...," Jongin started. It was awkward now.

"I'm sorry."

Jongin nearly dropped his water.

"I... I didn't think about how that would look.... Me pushing you to go to the parties and stuff... I just..."

"It's okay," Jongin replied, voice small. He just wanted them to be okay again. He didn't care about all that stuff anymore. "I was drunk. I didn't mean anything I said."

"No, it's not okay, Jongin. And that's a lie. It's true. I..."

Jongin watched with intense eyes as Kyungsoo faltered, his plush lips down turned and soot colored eyes looking everywhere but at him. Jongin just wanted him to look at him again.

"I don't know. I know it sounds weird but, I didn't want you to leave me. I thought that if I wasn't clingy and pushed you to go to those parties and have fun, that you wouldn't think I am lame and nerdy. I didn't want you to think that I was holding you back.

Jongin was speechless. Lame? Nerdy? Kyungsoo was far from that.

"I was afraid that you'd see me for who I truly am. I'm not as hot or as cool as the other guys. I'm a fucking music major... and you're the captain of the football team. You just don't see that everyday. So, I thought that once you realized just how different we were and just how much better you could do, you'd leave me.

Jongin brows furrowed. "I'd never leave you, Soo. I love you. I still do."

Kyungsoo smiled, the first smile he cracked since he walked him, and Jongin felt his spirit rise a little. 

"I sometimes can't believe you chose me. Like, what did you see in me? Yeah, we were each other's first boyfriends but really... I thought once you came to college and saw all there was to see that you'd outgrow me."

Jongin was speechless because it had always been the other way around for him. He thought that Kyungsoo would want someone more suited for him, someone smart, and neat, and someone that he could keep all to himself. Not someone that had strangers throwing themselves at them 24/7. Who'd want that?

Jongin sat his water down and patted the space beside him. Kyungsoo sat his soda down before getting out of the chair to quietly sit next to Jongin on the bed. Jongin didn't know what to say. He just knew he wanted Kyungsoo close to him again. 

He was deep in thought when he felt Kyungsoo's hand cupping the side of his face so that a pair of lips could be placed upon his own, but before he could respond, Kyungsoo pulled back.

"I love you so much. More than it seems, Jongin. "

If Jongin's heart was beating any louder, he wouldn't have heard it.. 

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by encouraging to go to those parties," Kyungsoo continued, round eyes, glistening, searching Jongin's.

Jongin couldn't keep himself from capturing Kyungsoo's plush lips in another kiss, his tongue begging to slide in beside Kyungsoo's, to taste what he had been missing the past two weeks. Kyungsoo seemed just as eager, his fingers curling into the nape of Jongin's neck, as he inhaled Jongin's exhale, a sigh on the tip of tongue as they deepened the kiss. 

When they finally parted, the temperature in the room felt like it went up several degrees, but all Jongin could see, feel, and hear was Kyungsoo.

"I love you too, and I only care about you. You're perfect the way you are."

Jongin's smile mirrored Kyungsoo's as he pulled Kyungsoo to him, both falling back onto the bed. Kyungsoo smoothed a hand up under Jongin's t-shirt as he rested his head in the crook of Jongin's neck.

"I missed you. A lot."

Jongin chuckled, sighing at Kyungsoo's gentle touch against his heated skin. "I know you did," he replied before gasping audibly when Kyungsoo cheekily squeezed a nipple and the heat in his stomach returned. 

"So, I have a party I need to be getting to...," Jongin said before sucking his bottom lip into between his teeth as Kyungsoo continued to absentmindedly rub the now hardened bud. "Do you want to go?"

"No... Not really, Kyungsoo replied as he lifted his head to place light kisses and soft nips to the juncture of Jongin's neck and jaw.

"Me neither," Jongin replied before pulling Kyungsoo up for a heated kiss. 

"I want to stay here with you, and maybe we can make up for lost time while we're at it," Kyungsoo said as he reluctantly pulled himself away to straddle Jongin's waist, a lust filled moan spilling from both of their lips as Kyungsoo pressed himself down onto Jongin. 

"Does that sound entertaining enough for you, Captain?"

"Almost overwhelmingly so," Jongin replied with a smirk, his hands moving to slide up Kyungsoo's clothed thighs to grip Kyungsoo's slender waist.

"Good."


End file.
